Cherry Tomato
by coin1996
Summary: Romano find's out he's pregnant with Spain's child. The new's had hit him hard but he really can't do much now. So how is he to tell Spain? Will Spain even want this baby? Does Romano even want the baby? And why does Italy have to know! He has a huge mouth! Point? Romano's screwed over...
1. Say What?

Romano woke up in the cold winter air. He shivered and hid under his cover's more. He missed the warmth of his long time boyfriend. He was still mad over the fact Spain had to go back to well Spain, to work something's out with his boss. Romano growled and went farther under the warm cover's. That was when it hit him. He had a wave of sickness come over him and he sat up. He rushed to the connected bath room and lost every thing in his stomach. After a few breath's he pulled his head away from the white god in front of him.

"How long will this fucking flu last. I've lost my breakfast lunch and dinner the past six week's!" Romano yelled sitting back against the wall. He took a few more deep breaths before it hit him again and he was right back to that white god. He was miserable. After losing it again he sat back and pulled his knee's up. It hurt so bad. He had nothing left to toss-up and it made him shake. The Pain was there and he felt like he was going to die. Romano couldn't take it any more. He got to his feet shakily and wiped his mouth with cloth before he flushed the toilet. He slowly walked out of the bath room and sat on the bed. He picked up his cell phone and took a breath before he called none other than his brother. Who else would he call. He couldn't drive like this! He was the walking dead! He called Italy and waited as the phone rang.  
And Rang..  
And Rang...  
And Rang...

Romano's eye twitched. The one time he needed his brother and he wasn't picking up his fucking phone. Romano clenched his phone and he started to get mad. He was going to lose it and blow up on his little brother. He was going to put that little baby in his place.

"Si?" Italy asked out of breath. Romano blinked. What came over him. He was just really mad now he wanted to just hug his brother and cry to him.

"Fratello?" Romano asked softly. Italy was silent for a second.

"Roma? Fratello is something wrong? You sound horrible!" Italy called out super worried. Romano felt tear's come to his eyes and tried not to cry.

"I'm sick. And I can't drive and it hurt's and Spain isn't here. Come over and take me to the doctor please fratello." Romano said softly. He wiped his eyes and could hear Italy nod over the phone.

"Si fratello. I'll be right over. I'll take you." Italy said softly. Romano nodded and hung up with out a good-bye. He wiped his eyes again and shook his head.

"Why am I fucking crying!" he yelled getting to his feet and punching the wall beside him giving it a nice sized hole. He looked at for a second and calmed down. "Ok. I have this. I am not angry. I am not sad. I am fucking ok. I am fine." Romano took a breath and walked into the bath room. He thought it would be a good idea to brush his teeth first.

After he did so he walked down to the kitchen and took a water out of the fridge before walking into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and turned on TV. there was nothing on so he had to settle to watch a fucking drama. He was not pleased. He watched. At first he didn't care but an hour in he was in tear's. The show ended and Romano held a pillow to his lap as he cried.

"Perché! Perché! Perché! Vic! Perché!" Romano cried. He hugged the pillow and the door bell went off. Romano blinked and snapped out of it. He wiped his eyes once again and got up setting the pillow down. He took a breath and walked over to his door. He tried to open it but it didn't move. His eyes twitched and he put both hand's on the handle pulling back.  
Nothing.  
Romano growled and pulled again and again and the door bell want off again. He was getting super mad again. He pulled again and he went to punch the door. He stopped when he noticed the door was locked. He unlocked the door and opened it. Italy was there with a worried look on his face.

"Fratello? Are you ok?" Italy asked. Romano started to cry and hugged his brother.

"No! I'm sick! I punched the wall and hurt my hand! I was crying and I hurt!" Romano started to mutter and babble and Italy patted his back.

"Well were take you to the doctor's." Italy smiled. Romano stopped and blinked.

"We?" he asked.

"Si. Germany is here too!" Italy smiled. Romano looked up to see Germany looking at him with a shocked/worried face. Romano pulled away from his brother and picked up his hand smacking Italy across the face. Germany took hold of the older Italian's hand and Romano used his free hand to punch Germany in the face. Germany stepped back leaving Romano go and looked at him shocked.

"Don't you dear touch my little brother you potato sucking, low life living, brother stealing, son of a bitch!" Romano yelled. Italy hugged his brother from around the back and Romano blinked. He looked down to his brother's arm's and Italy held on to him.

"Roma. Please. He was my only ride here. Please. Just let him take us. He doesn't have to be with us. He can just drive us. Please. Relax. Don't stress out. Your already sick!" Italy cried. Romano nodded and looked down.

"Sorry... I lost my temper... Again." he stated. Looking away.

"It's fine." Germany said rubbing his bruised cheek. Romano was kind of happy he left a fine mark on the German. He then pulled his brother off and walked back in his house. He turned off the light's and TV putting on his shoes and walked back out locking the door. He then walked with his brother to Germany's car and sat in the back with his bubbly brother. He didn't mind too much. His little brother always made his crack a small smile just like that stupid tomato bitch would. Romano was about to cry when he thought of Spain but he could only smile at his brother.

Soon after they got in the car they were out and Romano was walking with Italy up to the doctor's office. Germany stayed in the car like a good boyfriend. Italy was happy about that. He took his brother in and sat him down well he checked his brother in. There were only a few people there but you're talking about Romano and Italy. They didn't have a normal doctor. They were called back right away and now Romano was stuck sitting on that stupid table well Italy read off how to live a long life. Point here. Romano was irritated with his brother's mouth. He was about to yell at him when the door opened.

"Mr. Vargas?" the doctor asked. Both Romano and Italy looked to him.

"Si?" they asked together. The doctor cracked a smile.

"Romano." he said. Italy nodded and went back to spacing out well Romano looked at the doctor.

"Si?" Romano asked. The doctor took a seat and smiled up to Romano.

"Well then Mr. Romano. What seem's to be the problem?" The doctor asked. Romano sighed and looked to Italy.

"Sit down Fratello." he stated. Italy did so and sat down cupping his hand's and watching his brother. "Any way. I've been sick for six fucking week's! I keep wanting to hit something one second then the next I want to Fucking cry! I Have no clue what the hell is going on! Fix me! you have that fucking PhD!" Romano yelled. The doctor put up his hand's and Romano shut up.

"Alright just let me look at you for a second." he said softly. Romano nodded and let the doctor go to work. He checked Romano's ear's and throat. He noticed nothing was off and then checked his reflexes. Romano didn't like this guy hitting his knees and decided to kick him in the leg. The doctor looked up and Romano smirked.

"Oop's." he stated. The doctor shook his head and sat back.

"Well. I see nothing off. Mind if I ask a few more thing's?" the doctor asked. Romano shook his head. "Alright. Well then. Any swelling?" he asked. Romano nodded.

"Yeah. My feet fucking hurt when I stand to long." Romano growled. The doctor smiled and backed off.

"Well then. Mind if I check your heart beat and check out a few more thing's?" He asked. Romano shook his head and the doctor checked his heart. He gave a nod and then started to feel Romano's stomach. Romano got mad. He didn't like the touchy feeling he was getting. "Feel odd?" the doctor asked. Romano nodded.

"More like sensitive." Romano stated. The doctor nodded and took off his glove's writing something down. "Well then. Romano. I think you are pregnant." the doctor stated. Romano's mouth feel open and he looked to the doctor with wide eyes. Italy cheered and ran to his brother's side.

"Isn't this great! Fratello! You get to be a mama! Oh I can't wait! I wonder if it will be a Ragazza! Or a Ragazzo!" Italy called. Romano at that point fell back the world around him falling to the darkness. But not before he heard his brother.

"FRATELLO!"

* * *

(Hello every one! I'm Coin1996~! It's nice to met you all~!)

Itay: And I'm here too!

Romano: Don't forget about me you ass.

(Romano! Be nice to me!)

Romano: What ever...

(Any way... Italy why don't you tell them the Italian i used this first wonderful chapter.)

Italy: Right!  
Fratello mean's 'brother' in Italian!  
Perché mean's 'why' in Italian!  
Ragazza mean's 'Girl' in Italian and  
Ragazzo mean's 'boy' in Italian!

Romano: There they get it you stupid ass!

(Romano! That's not nice!)

Italy: Ve...

(Any way... I don't own Hetalia or any character's! I hope you guy's review for more!Thank you~!)


	2. I have it from here

Romano woke up a few second's later. His brother was looking at him with a worried look and even the doctor looked confused.

"What?" he asked not to sure of what happened.

"You blacked out Romano." Italy said softly. Romano looked up to his brother and sighed. Sorry to worry you Feli..." Romano said softly. Italy smiled and rubbed his brother's back. Romano was confused. "So... How did I get knocked up?" Romano asked. Italy giggled.

"Roma! Even I know how that happen's!" Italy laughed. Romano's face went red and he glared at his younger brother.

"I mean! How! I'm a guy last time I checked!" Romano yelled. The doctor nodded and sighed.

"That's what I was going to ask. There has to be a father. Your gay meaning you husband is the father." the doctor said.

"Boyfriend." Romano corrected. The doctor raised an eye brow and nodded.

"Boyfriend. Right. I just want you to come in on the eleventh of every month. So I can mark the baby's progress. I want to mark this down just in case this happen's again. There are a lot of nation's out there and many of them got together. I'll share this at the next meting we have. I want to keep mark's about the baby. See how fast it grow's and how it is doing so in a guy. Mind if I look now?" the doctor asked. Romano looked at him with a worried look but nodded. After all he wanted to check to make sure it was okay. The doctor nodded and took his clip board. Italy helped Romano up and they walked down the hall's with the doctor to the baby area of the hospital. Romano felt odd walking down these hall's. Baby's were crying and mother's were screaming. Romano started to worry. They walked into a room and the doctor closed the door locking out any sound. Romano looked around and sat on the bed. The doctor started up the sonogram. Romano felt really odd.

"Ve~ Roma. I'll met you out in the hall. I want to look at the baby's okay?" Italy asked. Romano nodded and his brother was out of there. Romano sighed and the doctor turned to him.

"Lift up your shirt." he stated. Romano did as told and the doctor put some cold jelly like stuff on Romano's belly. Romano shivered and then the doctor used the scanner. He moved it slowly over Romano's belly. After about ten minute's Romano got irritated. The doctor took every few second to write something down then went right back to looking. Romano's eye twitched and he looked to the doctor.

"Hey. Doc. What you see?" Romano asked. The doctor smiled and looked to Romano.

"You baby's fine. It seem's your body had made a false egg. I don't know how it did so, but it look's just like the inside of a woman. The baby. Look's about 12 week's old." The doctor said. Romano was confused.

"12 week's? But I just started to get sick like six week's ago." Romano pointed out. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. But you are a nation. It could be the baby is growing at a much faster speed. You might only be with child for about five to six month's before it come's to full term. If so. Your be giving birth in less than four to five mouth's." the doctor wrote that down and looked up.

"Only four to five mouth's? That's too soon!" Romano yelled.

"Now calm down Romano. It will be ok. The baby is going to be brought into the world by two nations." the doctor said. Romano relaxed and fell back on the bed giving up. "Do... do you want to see it?" the doctor asked. Romano looked up and nodded moving a bit. The doctor turned the screen and pointed to a darker spot on the screen. "It's right here. Here's the head and the little arm's are forming. The feet are this down here." the doctor said.

"It look's like a fish." Romano stated.

"Well that's kind of what it is." The doctor moved the screen back and smiled. "It has a heart beat and it's growing, that there are two good thing's. I want you back here next mouth. December 11th so I can do a check in. By then it should look 18 week's in. We can hear the heart beat and your have a nice tummy on you. Just relax and don't stress. Not sure if that can affect it more or less since it may be a nation it's self." The doctor looked so into this. Romano nodded and the doctor gave him a towel to wipe off with. Romano did it lightly and then looked over to the doctor.

"Then were fine doc?" Romano asked. The doctor laughed.

"Yes very fine. Call me Cam. Please." he laughed and Romano nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to get my brother. I'll call you if any thing feel's off or is wrong." Romano stated pulling down his top. Cam nodded and Romano was off. He walked out and then looked down the hall. His brother was at the end smiling and talking to a woman. Romano walked down and his brother smiled.

"This is him!" Italy smiled. Romano blinked and looked at the woman.

"Hello." he stated. The woman smiled.

"Your brother tell's me your expecting a baby. Your wife must be happy." she stated. Romano nodded. No way he was going to tell her he was the pregnant one.

"Yes. We can't wait. 12 week's in." he smiled. The woman smiled and looked into a small room.

"The first one in the first row to the right. It's mine. She's my Angle." she smiled. Romano looked in and noticed what one she was talking about. The little baby was in a tank unlike the other's and had a mask on her face. "She's fighting and I hope she win's." Romano frowned and closed his eyes. He could feel the baby's small heart beat but knew it was fighting. That's why he loved being a nation. He could connect with any human in his land.

"Have faith. She will fight and win." Romano smiled and took his brother's hand. "Come on Feli." Romano stated. Italy nodded and walked off with his brother. The woman smiled at them.

"Good luck!" she called. Romano looked back and smiled.

"You too!" he called back. He then pulled his brother out of the hospital and to the car. Germany was petting some stray dog and Romano got in the back seat. His brother did the same and Germany got in the driver seat.

"Took you two long enough. You sick?" Germany asked. Romano shook his head.

"No I'm fine." Romano stated. He looked to his brother and Italy nodded to him.

"Si! The doctor said it was a little bug. Romano will be fine by tomorrow." Italy giggled. Romano could only nod to his brother for a thank you. Italy nodded back and the two stayed quite the rest of the ride back to Romano's.

They pulled up and Italy looked to his older brother. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked. Romano shook his head.

"No. I'll be fine. Spain's coming back tomorrow. I'll talk to him. You go home. and you. Potato bitch! You touch him I will cut off your fucking ball's!" Romano yelled. He slammed the car door shut and walked up to his house. Italy hoped in the front seat and Romano walked into his house. He had such a long day. He was tired and hungry. Romano got a glass of water and took a sip. It tasted good. Then. He wanted Ice. He filled a cup up with Ice and walked up to his bed room. He relaxed and sat down on the bed slowly yet softly. He fell back then and sighed. He popped a piece of Ice in his mouth and chewed it. He wanted ice. Romano soon felt his eyes get tired and soon enough he was out like a light. He had fallen asleep. What a better way to end such a long day...

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Welcome back guy's!)

Italy: No Italian this chapter!

Romano: I hate you all.

(Well I am having Spain come in next chapter!)

Romano: Good! The ass can make me pancakes!

(Craving's! Your love them!)

Italy: Oh I can make pizza and Pasta!

Romano: Go to hell you too!

(Well then!)

Italy: Coin1996 doesn't own us or any other character. She doesn't own Hetalia either!

(Thanks Italy!)

Italy: You're welcome! Bye guy's!


	3. Welcome Home Antonio

Romano woke up to the smell of something sweet. Not like cake sweet more like good sweet. Like egg's. The nation sat up in his bed and looked at the time. It was already one in the afternoon. It was the best night of rest he had, had for week's! That made him happy. The smell was really good. Romano's belly growled and he got up. He was hungry. Maybe it was Italy coming by to cook for Romano. Romano took a fast shower and brushed his teeth before getting dressed and walking out of his room. The smell got stronger. He could smell egg's, and toast, and was that tomato's? Romano's mouth started to water. He hadn't got anything really cooked for him since Spain left last mouth. He walked down to the kitchen and looked in. He looked around but noticed no one was in there. He walked in and looked around before walking over to the pan's that were cooking egg's with bit's of tomato in them. He cracked a smile at this and stepped back a bit. As he was about to turn around he was hugged lightly around the waist.

"Holy flying fucks!" Romano yelled. He looked back to Spain's close rather confused face. "What the hell? you trying to kill me with a heart attack?" Romano hissed. Spain smiled and kissed Romano's neck.

"Sorry Lovi. I didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't help but hug my lover. I missed you so much." Spain said moving back and forth letting his head rest on Romano's shoulder. Romano leaned back into his hug. He let out a sigh and Spain kissed his cheek.

"Shouldn't you check the food?" Romano asked. Spain stud up straight and nodded.

"Right the food!" he called letting go of Romano and checking the food. "Were safe! It's not burnt!" Spain smiled. Romano shook his head and walked over to the table. He took a seat and sighed. His mind was buzzing. He loved Spain and wanted Spain to know about the baby but how was he to tell him that he was going to have one. They never talked about kid's. Much less about having one! Romano was so spaced out he didn't notice Spain placing his food at the table and then sitting down with his own. "Romano?" Spain asked. Romano looked up and Spain gave him a confused look. "Are you okay?" Spain asked. Romano nodded and took a bite of his food. It tasted super good to Romano and his mouth watered for more. He went to eating and Spain watched him close. Romano was done way before Spain and that gave Spain a huge red light. Romano always took his time and always picked at his food. He ate it like he hadn't eaten in day's. Day's?

"That was good thank you." Romano said softly and got up. He walked over and put his plate in the sink. Spain got up at this point forgetting about his food and walked over to Romano. Romano turned around and jumped when he saw Spain.

"Romano? Did you eat well I was gone?" Spain asked worried. Romano blinked and nodded.

"Yeah. I ate just fine. Every morning. A tomato. Lunch. A tomato. Dinner. and a tomato." Romano went over his daily eating and Spain felt his head. Romano was really confused. "Why?" he asked not to sure. Spain looked up to him and gave a confused worried look.

"You ate super fast. Like you haven't eaten in day's?" Spain stated. Romano's face went a light pink and he backed up a bit.

"Well. It's been a while since I ate your cooking Spain. I just missed you. That's all." Romano smiled and Spain nodded.

"Alright. Then if you want more I can make more." Spain stated. Romano shook his head. He didn't want to make Spain worry even more. How was he going to tell him!

"Go back to eating you ass. I'll be in the living room." Romano said. Spain nodded and finished his food off to get to Romano. He knew Romano was off and he wanted to find out why. He walked into the living room to see Romano watching a drama.

"Romano? Why are you watching this?" Spain asked. Romano looked up and then to the TV.

"I just wanted to see how Vic would react to Ella telling him she's going to have not Vic's baby but Nate's." Romano said. Spain looked at him with a 'WTF' look and sat down.

"You had way to much spare time." Spain stated.

"I did not! I was all over the place. I had to cook for my self! I had to take care of my self! I had to sleep in a cold bed! I had to clean up after my self! I had to feed the cat's! I had to go to the doctor! I had to call my brother! I found out my brother is sleeping with that damn German! I was watching this damn TV! And I missed you so much Spain..." Romano started to cry and Spain hugged him.

"Oh Romano. Don't get upset please. It's okay really. It was just... Wait? Did you say you went to the doctor? Are you okay? Did you get sick?" Spain asked now worried Romano shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"No I'm fine. I just had a small flu. That's all. Feli took me so you don't have to worry about that." Romano said. He couldn't tell Spain yet! Spain nodded and kissed Romano's cheek.

"Good. As long as your okay. You could have called me I would have come right home." Spain said.

"But you can't Antonio!" Romano yelled getting to his feet. "You can't! When your boss call's you have to go right there! He keep's you there for a month at a time! I what? Get to see you only half the year! Every other month your gone! I feel worthless when your away! I can't say good morning to you! I can't eat with you! I can't kiss you! I can't do any thing but sit in this huge fucking house and wait for you to come home! What would happen if we had a kid huh?! What if it's at that age were it look's at me and ask's 'Were's daddy?' How the fucking hell am I to tell it every other month it's fucking father has to go to Spain for work! That's not a life Antonio! It's a living fucking hell!" Romano blew up. He had kept that away for so long and now he snapped. He had yelled and he felt tear's come to his eyes. He hated the hurt look Spain gave him. Like a fucking child was looking up to him begging not to get hit for braking a vase. "I can't do this. I just can't any more. I want to be with you but I only get to see you every other month." Romano stated. Spain got up and nodded. He didn't say a word and Romano felt the tear's running down his face. He couldn't take it. It broke him. He let every thing out. He sat back on the couch and covered his eyes trying not to cry. He couldn't stop the water work's but he was trying.

"Then... I'll work something out. I love you Romano. I'll call my boss and I'll tell him I need time off or at least just stop by once a month." Spain said. Romano looked up and Spain nailed down in front of him. "I'll try to work something out. For you okay. I wouldn't do it for any one else in the world. Only for you Romano." Spain smiled and kissed Romano's nose. "Don't cry any more please? I don't like to see you crying. It hurt's to see you that way." Spain wiped some tear's away from Romano's eyes and Romano hugged him.

"Sorry I yelled. I lost it. Damn hormones. I'm sorry Spain. I really am." Romano said softly. Spain smiled and nodded. He looked down for a second then back up.

"What you said about a kid. Do you really want one?" Spain asked. Romano nodded.

"I had to think about it. All I had was time." Romano said. Spain kissed Romano's hand and smiled.

"So then. Let's get one. I'll be home more. I'll take off when I can." Spain said. Romano looked down and then bit his lip. He had to tell Spain about the baby now.

"Spain.." Romano stated softly.

"Si?" Spain asked. Romano took a breath.

"Maybe we should just move to Spain!" Romano yelled backing out. Spain blinked and smiled a little.

"It would be easier wouldn't it. Good Idea Lovi! Were move into my old house! The one we use for a vacation home! Were use this one for vacation's and were live in Spain! I can go to work and not get behind and you can be there with me every day! It's perfect!" Spain smiled and Romano smiled back. It was forced but looked real enough. Spain kissed Romano. The kiss was deep and loving. It ended way to soon and Spain pulled away. "I'll go make some call's. We should be out in two to three day's!" Spain smiled. He ran off and Romano looked to his lap.

"By the way. I'm pregnant." Romano stated softly looking at his belly. "Surprise."

* * *

(Hello guy's! Wow I didn't know this story would be such a big hit!)

Italy: Si! It's like you are amazing at this or something bella!

(Thanks Italy! Any way! It took me forever but I came up with something!)

Romano: And what's that?

(I no longer will call any one a follower's! you all are my duckling army!)

Romano: you got to be fucking kidding me... duckling army?

(Yeah it's cute!)

Italy: Oh it's so cute! I love little baby duck's!

(Yup so what do you guy's think of the name?)

Romano: It's horrible...

Italy: I love it!

(Then bye for now guy's! Tell me what you think of the Duckling thing and the story! I love the story so far! I won't drop it so enjoy! More to come!)

Romano: Go to hell... Coin1996 doesn't own any thing.

Italy: Other then her duckling army!

(Teehee!)


	4. Were Met Again

Romano sighed as he sat in the doctor's office. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Spain had told him that they would be leaving for Spain once there done packing. Thing was Romano can't lift any thing. It would hurt the baby if he did. Had he? Nope. He told Spain he hurt his back and Spain did all the lifting. Romano was still stressing over it all. Spain had been home for a week and Romano still hadn't told him about the baby.

"Mr. Vargas?" the nurse called. Romano got up and walked into the back room with the woman. She walked him down the hall and into the office. "The doctor will be in shortly. Just wait here." the nurse smiled. Romano nodded and looked around the room. Nothing was moved. It all looked the same from the last time he was here about a week ago. The doctor walked in soon and smiled to Romano.

"Good morning Mr. Vargas. How are you this fine morning?" Doctor Cam asked. Romano sighed and rubbed his lower back.

"My back is killing me and my feet hurt like hell. How do you think I'm doing?" Romano asked. The doctor nodded and got up. He opened the door and talked to a passing nurse before closing the door and sitting back down.

"Well I am getting some Ice water for your feet and a heating pad for your back. Sit on the chair." Cam said. Romano nodded and got off the table and sat on the chair. He was happy it was a fluffy chair. It felt nice. "Something is off about you. Did you tell your boyfriend yet?" cam asked. Romano sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know how to tell him. Every time I try I back out. I say something stupid and then he laugh's. I can't tell him. It won't be long before he start's pointing out I'm getting bigger!" Romano yelled the doctor nodded and wrote it down.

"How has your mood been?" he asked softly. Romano blinked and sighed for what felt like the tenth time.

"You mean mood's. One fucking second I am happy then the next I want to punch Spain's fucking head in! Then after that I feel bad and cry! I hate them!" Romano screamed. Cam put up his hand's as to stop Romano and Romano took a calming breath.

"It is normal. You are a nation. Your mood's just change and show more from a normal person. If you would like I can help you. Well not with the mood swing's but about telling Spain about the baby." Cam said Romano shook his head.

"No. I wouldn't ask that of you. Hearing it from you he would sit there and laugh thinking it was a joke. I want to be the one to tell him! I just need to work up the fucking gut's to do so!" Romano sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. "I'm scared about how he'll react to the new's. I know he want's a kid. But... I'm still scared to tell him." Romano said softly. There was a knock on the door and the doctor let the nurse in taking the heating pad from her. She smiled to Romano and got down on her knee's in front of him.

"Do you mind if I take off your shoe's Mr. Vargas?" she asked. Romano shook his head and she helped him take off his shoe's and sock's before slowly putting his feet in the cold water. It made Romano shiver. The doctor plugged in the pad and slipped it between Romano and the chair so it was right on his back. That made him feel better. The nurse left after leaving a towel. The doctor took his seat again. This time it was across from Romano. Romano looked up and Cam gave him a light smile.

"Well then. May I give you some tip's?" the doctor asked. Romano nodded. At this point he would try any thing. He was 13 week's in now and soon that small bump will be showing more. Cam moved over to the other side of his office and took out a book. He went right back over to Romano and held it out.

"How to tell him your pregnant?" Romano read out. Cam nodded.

"Yes. There are hundred's of way's in there to tell your hus- boyfriend that your pregnant. You can look though it and read it. See if you like any of the way's." Cam said softly. Romano took the book and looked over it.

"Way number one. Come out and say it in a blunt way." Romano laughed at that. "Yeah good luck woman! I tried that first! I failed!" Romano yelled. Cam smiled and Romano looked at the second one. "Way number two. Sit him down and tell him well he is in a good mood." Romano blinked and looked at the doctor with a raised eye brow. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Really? Ha! If I were to try that he would think I lost it! I am never that girly!" Romano laughed. Cam shook his head. Romano looked down to the third one. "Make him a meal that has only finger food's. Ex: Baby carrot's, baby pea's, baby corn." Romano looked this one over. "I guess I can try that..." he stated. The doctor nodded.

"Take home the book. You can read and do what ever one's you want." Cam smiled and Romano nodded.

"Right. Also. Before I go. Were going to be moving to Spain in a few day's. How am I to keep in touch with you?" Romano asked. The doctor looked at him and thought for a second.

"Well... I have a close friend that moved to Spain not to long ago to study over there. He's younger than me but he is really good at what he does. I'll give him a call and inform him you are a close friend of mine. He has been working with us about you nation's so I'll mail him all the information I have from every test I ran already. I'll stay in contact with him and talk thing's out with him. I'll give you my own cell phone number. If you have any question's don't fear to call me. I'll pick up." Cam gave his number to Romano and Romano nodded. He added it to his phone really fast and gave the doctor his number so he knew he was calling. It was odd to know your doctor so well But Romano has been with this doctor since he was newly out of medical school.

"Thank you." Romano stated. Cam smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry I'll have you taken care of no matter were you go Mr. Vargas." Cam laughed and Romano nodded before he got up. His back felt a bit better and he dried off his feet before putting on his shoes and sock's. The two shook hand's and Cam smiled to him. "Till then Mr. Vargas." Cam smiled. Romano nodded.

"Call me. You've known me long enough." Romano stated. Cam nodded.

"How long has it been? Forty year's now?" Cam asked.

"Yes. Forty long year's. And more to come old man." Romano smirked.

"Old? I'm young compared to you Lovino." Cam laughed. Romano flicked him off.

"Be happy. I'll be back old man. Don't die before I can come back." Romano laughed. Cam chuckled and nodded.

"Next time I see you I hope you have that baby in your arm's. Not your stomach." The doctor laughed at this and Romano nodded.

"Don't worry. Your be the first I call when I have it, ass." Romano walked out at this point and walked down that hall's. He was about to leave when he stopped because some one called to him.

"Lovino!" Cam called. Romano looked back.

"What?" he asked kind of roughly.

"Good bye." Cam smiled. Romano smirked.

"Yeah see you. Old man." he chuckled and left. He felt good about this. He had a newly found confidence! He was ready to tell Spain. He wasn't going to drag it out any longer.

* * *

(Ok! Here's the chapter! Boy. This one I was all like. na... Then I was like well...)

Italy: It was a good chapter bella. I liked it.

Romano: So I'm going to tell him? Joy to the world. I'll have Spain's head.

(Romano!)

Romano: What?

(That's mean!)

Romano: The ass knocked me up! Now he's dead!

(Oh god...)

Italy: Ve? I don't get it.

(Romano's going to kill Spain for knocking him up..)

Italy: Oh... Congrats Roma! I hope we get to see what your have soon!

Romano: Fuck off you two.

(Well then.)

Italy: Coin1996 doesn't own any thing!

(Bye bye guy's!)


	5. Ten! One Three? One Two? One One? Two

"Romano? Wake up. I made you some lunch."

Romano opened his eyes slowly as he woke up on the couch. He was taking his after noon nap and stretched a bit before looking up to Spain half asleep. He blinked a few time's to clear his sight and noticed Spain's smiling face.

"What are you so happy about?" Romano asked slowly sitting up. He let his feet hang off the couch and covered his face trying to wake up.

"Something wrong Lovi?" Spain asked softly sitting next to Romano. Romano looked up and smiled lightly.

"Nothing's wrong. Just waking up." Romano stated.

"You've been acting odd. You have been kind of sane lately. You've been sleeping a lot as well. Eating a lot too. Is there something wrong?" Spain asked. Romano looked down how was he to tell Spain.

"I'm fine really. Every thing has been good. I guess I feel off..." Romano stated.

"Is it the house? We can go back to Italy if you would like." Spain stated. Romano shook his head.

"No. It's not the house. There's just a lot on my mind that's all." Romano looked at the food. He didn't feel like eating at the second. He felt sick. Not in a bad way but more kind of icky.

"You can talk to me Romano. If you have anything on your mind then you can come right out and tell me. I can help." Spain said softly. Romano thought for a second. he wanted to tell Spain but how? "You don't have to do this on your own. I'm here to help you. That's why I always come back. I love you Romano." Spain rubbed Romano's back and Romano felt super bad.

"Spain. I have to tell you something. Don't get mad okay?" Romano asked. Spain looked hurt.

"Is... Is it another Spanish man?" Spain asked with puppy dog eyes. Well that killed the mood. Romano's eye twitched.

"No. It's not another Spanish man!" Romano hissed.

"Then who is it!" Spain cried.

"No one! There is no one in my love life other than you! God are you that stupid!" Romano yelled. Spain smiled and Romano knew he was getting played. His eye twitched and he got up. "Fuck off! I was trying to tell you I was fucking pregnant and you go off and blow up the mood with your stupid ass question's!" Romano yelled and walked off steaming. He was so pissed off at Spain.

"Romano!" Spain yelled. Romano stopped. He never yelled at Romano. Not like this. Never like this! Romano felt his heart stop when he remembered what he had said. He looked back slowly and Spain was right behind him. How he did that Romano would never know. He looked down right away. Spain did not look happy. More like hurt, lost, and confused.

"Si?" Romano asked not looking up. He could feel Spain's eyes on him.

"Did you just say your pregnant?" Spain asked. Romano nodded softly. "How?" Spain moved closer and Romano stepped back.

"I don't know. They were going to run test's. That's where I ran off to a few day's ago. I went to talk to him about telling you but... I got really nothing out of it. I tried but you didn't notice. I tried telling you and backed out. I was scared of how you would react. What you would say." Romano felt tear's run down his face and tried to wipe them away. He didn't want to look up.

"Romano..." Spain hugged Romano and rocked him back and forth. "I'll love you no matter what. I wasn't expecting this but... I love the Idea of having a kid with you Romano. It's short notice but I love to think we can have something like this. Something that is our's. That we can love." Spain pulled away and lifted Romano's chin up softly. "I love you." Spain said.

"I love you too. I don't understand why I thought you would be mad." Romano looked so hurt and Spain smiled.

"Our mind's are dark places Romano." Spain stated. Romano blinked.

"Did you just say something smart?" Romano asked shocked.

"Si." Spain stated. Romano wrapped his arm's around Spain's neck and kissed him. It had been too long.

"Did I ever tell you that when you talk smart its sexy?" Romano asked. Spain smiled.

"No not that I remember." Spain chuckled. Romano sighed.

"Spain don't blow the mood. I'm in a state were my emotion's get the best of me. Get it well it's good." Romano smirked. Spain laughed lightly and kissed Romano's neck.

"I was planing on making it good. I haven't got to touch you in a mouth and two week's." Spain stated. Romano laughed lightly and moved Spain's hand to his belly.

"That's because I was trying to hide it. I'm happy your okay with it." Romano sighed and Spain pulled away. He got on his knee's and hugged Romano around the waist lightly.

"But mama doesn't have to hide you any more because daddy love's you." Spain kissed Romano's belly and Romano went red.

"Shut up. You ass. I don't think it can hear you." Romano stated softly.

"Hear me? Romano. It could hear me from day one. Speaking of which how much longer?" Spain asked. Romano blushed more at this.

"Well the baby is growing faster than a normal human so it's a nation I guess... It's about 14 week's now. 8 week's for a human." Romano stated. Spain chuckled and looked at Romano's small baby bump.

"Well then. Grow. I can't wait to see you. I wonder what your be. A little girl or a boy." Spain chuckled and Romano kicked him.

"You are trashing the mood... Get up here and kiss me." Romano hissed. Spain got up and pulled Romano into a kiss.

"I love you Romano." Spain smiled.

"Good. Kiss and Fuck me now cause soon I'll be to big to even be-able to kiss." Romano stated looking down. Spain chuckled.

"But that's a good thing. I want it to grow and be strong. You agree right Romano?" Spain laughed. Romano sighed.

"True. But I'll get fat." Romano stated softly.

"Romano. I'll love you either way. Big small? A baby on one arm and second on your back and a third by your side and forth crying for you."

"Wait right there. We will have this one and then we are done. I do not need ten kid's running around asking for daddy or were's mom or help me do this. One and were done." Romano huffed. Spain smiled.

"Three."

"One"

"Two?"

"One"

"One?"

"Two."

"Oh thank you Romano!" Spain hugged Romano and Romano punched him.

"I fucking hate you right now! I'm going and eating that food! Go... Go screw off or something! Cause your not getting any from me!" Romano yelled and stomped away. Spain could only laugh at how Romano's mood changed.

"Oh come on Romano! Let's throw a party!" Spain called after running to the living room.

"NO!"

* * *

(Chapter 5 my duckling's!)

Italy: I'm happy you guy's liked that. It's cute.

Romano: Fuck off you two.

Italy: Roma be nice!

(Don't worry Italy. He'll warm up to the Idea. Like the baby.)

Romano: *Sigh's.* Damn... Now Spain know's.

(Yeah but that's good!)

Romano: I want sex!

(Well you guy's can still do it. Like yeah.. But I guess it will be hard when your huge.)

Romano: You calling me fat?

(No! No! Never!)

Italy: Coin1996 doesn't own any thing!

(But my duckling Army Idea!)

Romano: She keep's yelling at her mom and brother about how she is queen duck.

(They asked me what drug's I was on... I don't know why... *Confused.*)

Italy: Till next time! Bye!


	6. Baby Bump

"Fuck! Shit! Hell! Ass! Bitch!"

"Romano!" Spain ran into the living room were his boyfriend sat. Romano looked up from his spot on the floor and Spain ran over to him. "Don't yell like that. The baby can hear every thing that is going on." Spain stated trying to help Romano up. Romano got back on his feet and held onto Spain trying not to fall.

"Sorry. I got dizzy." Romano blinked a few time's and Spain helped him sit back onto the couch.

"The doctor told you to stop cursing. It can effect the baby. That and not to move to fast. Your get dizzy spell's." Spain sat in front of Romano and rubbed Romano's very noticeable baby bump. Romano was now 23 week's in and getting big. Romano sighed and Spain rubbed Romano's belly softly. "Every thing you do can make this baby either good or bad. We need you to stop cursing so much." Spain smiled up to Romano and Romano looked down with tear filled eyes.

"Sorry.. I'm a bad mom." Romano started to cry and Spain got up sitting next to his lover.

"Oh Romano. Your not a bad mother. It's just getting hard for you. You're big, your emotions are every were, you need to relax ok? I can clean and cook and do every thing. Just stay here and don't get up to fast. Dizzy spell's will happen." Spain smiled and Romano rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. You sound like that doctor. Right kid?" Romano asked. Spain looked down and then back up to Romano.

"Roma... Maybe we should start thinking of names? For a boy and a girl. We don't know what it is but maybe we should be ready. Think of name's." Spain stated. Romano nodded.

"Your right... So If it's a boy what do you think we should call it?" Romano asked. Spain thought for a second.

"Well... We should give it an awesome name!" Spain laughed Romano punched his arm.

"Stop sounding like Prussia and think about a good name you jack a- Jerk..." Romano stated.

"Vicente!" Spain called out. Romano blinked a few time's and was well taken back. He wasn't expecting Spain to say a good name.

"I like it... What about a girl?" Romano asked. Spain smiled.

"Well You tell me. I picked a boy name. You pick a good girl name." Spain stated. Romano sighed and thought for a second.

"Felisa." Romano stated. Spain looked at him and Romano blushed. "What?" he asked.

"Well. It's a very nice name. What made you think of it?" Spain asked. Romano looked down.

"My... My brother... Feli. He may be my little brother but I still love him. So i want something that make's me think of him." Romano went bright red and Spain smiled.

"That's cute." Spain stated. Romano hit him once again.

"Shut up its not cute. I just... Think it's cute that's all!" Romano yelled. Spain laughed and kissed Romano softly.

"It's okay Romano. I think its a cute name! Your brother would be happy to have a little girl named after him." Spain stated. Romano huffed.

"It's not cute!" he yelled. Romano stopped right away and looked down. Spain blinked and looked to were Romano was looking.

"What?" Spain asked. Romano put his hand on his belly.

"It moved. Oh my god! It moved! Stop it! Don't move! That was so messed up! Spain feel it! It moved! Make it stop!" Romano yelled. Spain's hand was taken and placed on to Romano's belly. The baby kicked and Spain smiled well Romano freaked out. "Make it stop! It moved it feel's odd!"

"No that's a good thing! Romano that mean's the baby is doing really well!" Spain laughed Romano blinked and looked at Spain.

"Really?" he asked not to sure?

"Yes Really. It's a super good thing. Feel it? Its moving! It's okay! Its good! Oh Romano! This is amazing! The baby is kicking!" Spain laughed. Romano nodded and rubbed his belly softly.

"Well that's good. At least it is growing and being healthy..." Romano stated. Spain nodded.

"SI." he said softly. "I love you Romano." Spain said softly. Romano nodded and looked to Spain. Spain lightly put his hand on top of Romano's and kissed his softly. there kiss lasted a few second's before Romano pulled away.

"I love you too Spain..." he stated with a light smile. Spain gave him a huge smile and laughed.

* * *

(Oh boy. Sorry my little duckling's! I made this a super short chapter!)

Romano: You better be sorry.

Italy: It's okay Bella.

(I feel like super bad so leave a review. Sorry for the short chapter! I couldn't think! At all!)

Romano: Stupid.

(Stop! I had a long few day's! I wanted a cute chapter but could only think this up! It's short!)

Italy: Like you.

(HEY!)

Italy: Well you are 4 foot 9. Even I'm taller then you bella.

(Shut up... Any way. I don't own Hetalia or any of the character's. All I do is write about it.)

Romano: And make us suffer.

(That is your fault! I'll update soon! and the next chapter will be longer!)

Italy: BYE~!


	7. Blood?

It was such a boring day. Romano sat on the couch watching some odd drama and Spain? Well he was at work. His boss called him up. They needed to talk some thing's out. Romano yawned and felt a little pain in his lower belly. At first he pushed it off. The baby was kicking rather hard for the past day now. Romano looked down and rubbed his belly softly.

"Calm down in there." he stated getting up. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. He was hungry. For something. What? He didn't know but he wanted something. He looked all over the place and couldn't find what he wanted. There was something he wanted but nothing he had suited his taste. Something sweet. But not sweet. Like a taste he never tasted before. He wanted to know what that taste was but just couldn't find it. Romano sighed and looked around once more before a rather large pain shot though him. It hurt so bad he had to take hold of the counter to make sure he wasn't going to fall. He closed his eyes and the pain slowly faded. It hurt still but then it was gone. Romano took a deep breath and looked down a bit. His eyes went wide and his heart stopped. The doctor had told him that when his water broke he should come right in but this wasn't water. It was blood! And it was a month early! Romano started to freak out. He didn't know what to do! He couldn't drive this way and there was blood, Spain wasn't around! Romano felt tear's running down his face and he slowly sat on the floor. He took his cell phone out from his pocket. He knew he had to call Spain. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Romano called up his boyfriend and waited as the phone rang. It took a few second's and Romano felt his heart beat faster as it rung.

"Roma? Something wrong?" Spain asked. Romano tried to calm his heart down and his crying.

"Spain?" Romano asked as tear's fell like a stream.

"Oh! Romano! Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Spain asked panicked. Romano could hear Spain already getting thing's together to leave.

"Spain some.. Something is wrong. I don't know what to do. I was just hungry and it hurt and now and then and Spain..." Romano started to sob and his mind was buzzing he couldn't think. Not like this it was all happening way to fast.

"Romano. I am calling an ambulance. Stay there! It will take me to long to get back. I'll met you at the hospital!" Spain said. He hung up and Romano dropped his phone on the floor. The pain was back and it hurt so bad.

"Damn it. Spain why are you not here!" Romano was too scared. He couldn't look down. He couldn't do it. He was so scared. He shook in pain. He could feel his heart beat. It was going so fast. He didn't know what to do! He didn't know any thing. He was confused. What was he to do? It felt like forever but then there were people around him. Romano didn't know when they got in there or how they did. His mind was buzzing. He was so worried. The pain was just getting closer! It felt as if someone was digging a knife in his lower belly. He wasn't scared for his life he was scared for the baby. He didn't know what was going on. Before he even knew it he was already getting pushed down the hall of the hospital. Every thing was blurry. It all came together. Nothing stuck out to him. He could only worry about the baby. What was going on. This wasn't part of it. He was brought into a white room and laid down. Something's were hooked up and the doctor's were amazed. Romano's heart rate was off the chart's. His heart rate was the same rate as a human having a heart attack but he was a nation. That wasn't possible! Romano only remembered the face of doctor Cam before his world went black.

"Just relax Romano."

* * *

(I am making you all suffer!)

Italy: Why!

Romano: What the fuck!

(I made this chapter short for a reason. I owe you guy's a long chapter next time. I will make one don't worry. I made this super short for a reason. At first I was like what to do next. Then I had this Idea. Now you all have to wait for the next chapter! HAHAH!)

Romano: Bitch. I like you. *Smirk's.*

Italy: Bella that is so mean.

(HAHAHA! Next chapter will be up soon. Just wait! I will try my hardest to make it really good!)

Romano: Coin1996 own's nothing! She is a bitch and I love that!

Italy: But what about Romano?

(Till next time my duckling army!)


	8. Depression

Romano opened his eyes a bit. Every thing around him seemed so dark. He knew he was awake but didn't know if he was really awake. He felt like he was in a light sleep. Romano forced his eyes open a bit more and the light above him was just to bright for him. After a second he fell back into the darkness. He didn't know what happened. He was lost. All he could remember was talking to Spain. Crying. Then Cam being there. He didn't know any thing else. After a few second's it all started to come back to him. The pain. The blood. The blood! The baby! As Romano came back to the world he sat up as fast as he could and woke up. The two people at the end of the bed ran over to both his side's. Romano looked down and noticed there was no belly. That scared him to death.

"Romano?"

"Roma?"

"You have to lay down."

"Si. Do as the doctor say's."

"Romano? Can you hear me?"

Romano's mind seemed to catch up at that moment and he fell back on the bed in insane pain.

"Ah! God damn it to hell in a hand basket!" Romano yelled. He held his eyes closed tight from the pain. After a minute or so he was able to calm down and open his eyes. He looked up a bit and blinked a few time's to get his vision to clear up. Spain was on his right well Doctor Cam was on his left. Romano looked back and forth between the two. He was really lost.

"Romano? Do you know what happened?" Cam asked. Romano blinked a few time's and he looked to Spain before looking back to Cam.

"I was on the couch, I got hungry, I got up, Walked to the kitchen, Went to find something to eat, and then a huge pain hit me, God I never felt any thing like it before. It was insane." Romano closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Do you know what happened after that?" Spain asked. Romano opened his eyes a bit and sighed.

"Not too much. There was blood. And people. and then there was Cam and then every thing went black." Romano closed his eyes for a second. He opened them back up and looked to the doctor. "Is the baby fine?" Romano could feel his heart speed up. The doctor looked at Spain for a second and then looked down to Romano.

"Kind of." he stated. Romano blinked and sat right back up taking hold of the doctor's coat. He was in pain but he could careless.

"What the hell does 'Kind of' mean?!" Romano hissed. Cam moved his head back a bit. Romano was so close he could bite the guy's head off. "Were is it?" Romano asked. He was pissed. Cam opened his mouth but then closed it again. "Tell me were the fuck my kid you son of a bitch." Romano stated with venom in his voice.

"Roma. Calm down. Your tear your stitches." Spain said softly as he put a hand on Romano's shoulder. Romano didn't move. He kept his killer look on the doctor.

"In the special care unit." Cam stated. Romano's eyes went wide and his rage vanished. All he could feel was his blood run cold and his heart stop. He fell back onto the bed and sat there looking at his lap. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to ask. He didn't know what to do. he just sat there and look at his lap.

"Why?" Romano felt tear's roll down his face as he asked that painful question. He was scared. He felt Spain hug him back he couldn't feel the warmth that was there. He couldn't feel anything. Nothing.

"It came a month early. It was growing at an extreme rate. We are just watching it for a while. When we got you in to the C-section and got the baby out. In wasn't crying and it was having trouble breathing. We had to take it in to get air." Cam stepped back and Romano's tear's stopped. He didn't know how to feel about this any more. How was he to take this new's. What was he to say about this. His baby. The one thing that made him and Spain so close the one thing he was excited for. And he can't even hold it. He couldn't be with it. He couldn't do any thing. Spain pulled away lightly.

"Romano. They said after a few hour's it will be fine." Spain stated. He kissed Romano's cheek and Romano looked away. He was acting so cold. Spain pulled away and looked to the doctor. The doctor moved a bit to the door and Spain went with him. He had to talk to the guy. Romano sat there. He didn't know what to think any more. What if the baby didn't make it? Every thing around Romano stopped. He didn't care any more. He just laid back on the bed and pulled the cover's close to his face. What was the point. He had nothing. Well he had Spain but Spain would get over it soon enough. Romano closed his eyes and tried to sleep. All he could think of was every thing he went though. All that hell he was put though. He would have killed for that Child. The long night's. The care he got from Spain. The happiness he felt. It no longer mattered to him. All he wanted was to hold his baby. Boy? Girl? It didn't matter. He just wanted to hold it and kiss it and tell it every thing.

"Why can't this all just end?" Romano asked softly. He felt light. Like he was flying. He only laid there. In the darkness. He gave up...

"WA!"

Romano opened his heavy eyes as he could hear a loud scream. Like a cry. He blinked a few time's before looking up. Spain was at the end of the bed walking back and forth holding a white blanket. He was bouncing it lightly and talking in Spanish. Romano knew some but not a lot. He skipped out a lot on the Spanish lesson's back when he was a kid. All he got out of it was. God and Please. Romano moved a bit to get a better look. He couldn't see much but he head started to pound.

"Spain?" Romano asked softly. Spain looked over and his eyes light up. He ran right over to Romano and smiled.

"Romano. Look. It's our baby." Spain gave a light smile and moved so that Romano could see the baby's face. The baby was crying and as soon as Romano looked at it, it shut up. It looked at Romano with bright goldish/green eyes. They looked just like Romano's. The baby had already some dark brown hair coming in. It looked at Roman and reached out to him. Romano closed his eyes and turned away. The baby started to cry again and Spain went back to trying to calm it down. "Romano? Don't you want to see him?" Spain asked. Romano didn't move. He didn't say a word. He didn't feel anything.

"I don't want to." Romano stated in a low voice. Spain was shocked at this.

"Romano. Its our son. Don't you want to hold him?" Spain asked. Romano shook his head.

"No." he stated. Spain stepped back and looked at Romano like he was insane.

"But?"

"It's common in some mother's or in this case. Half mother. That they can suffer from depression. After something like what Romano went though this morning. He may suffer from it." Romano looked up to Cam and Cam gave him a light smile. "It could be day's. Week's. Month's. Maybe even year's before he can even look at his kid the way he want's too." Cam sighed and walked over to the baby. He handed Spain a bottle and Spain softly started to feed the crying baby it. The baby shut up right away.

"Romano has depression?" Spain asked. "How? This morning he wanted the baby. Now he doesn't even want to hold him. Can't you do something?" Spain asked. The doctor sighed and nodded.

"Your have to keep close watch over both Romano and the child. If he's not better in a week I want you to bring him back. We can help. We just need lot's of time." Cam looked down to Romano's lifeless eyes and sighed. "I wasn't expecting this from you." Cam stated. Romano looked up with a blank look and then looked away.

"Sorry." he stated and covered his face with the blanket. Spain frowned and Cam sighed.

"It might take a bit. But were try what ever we can to get though to him." Cam stated. Spain nodded.

"Should I look out for anything?" Spain asked. Cam looked at him dead in the face and nodded.

"You can not leave the baby alone with him. If it start's to cry there is a good chance that Romano will snap. Some mother's do." Cam stated. Spain gave him a confused look.

"Snap?" Spain asked. The doctor nodded.

"Meaning he could kill the child." Cam stated. Spain's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"Kill Vicente..." Spain asked. He felt his heart beat and he looked at the doctor. He couldn't believe it. "No." Spain shook his head. "Romano would never hurt a child much less his own son!" Spain looked down to the baby and sat on the chair. The baby had finished the bottle and Spain started to burp it. He patted its back softly.

"That what every one say's. It just happen's. It might help him to be around it. Or... It could hurt him to be around it. you just have to watch and keep an eye to make sure you do not see any change's. One clear out there change in Romano and you bring him right back here." Cam stated. Spain nodded and after the baby burped sat back in the chair. He looked down to his arm's and the baby softly started to go to sleep.

"Romano would never hurt himself or the baby. Never. He love's kid's." Spain stated. "He love's our son. He just... Need's time." Spain felt bad. He wanted to tell the doctor every thing would be fine but even he was scared. He didn't want Romano to hurt the baby. Or himself.

"Just watch after him." Cam stated. Spain nodded softly and looked to Romano.

"I will." Spain stated. He wasn't sure of it but he knew Romano would be fine. Maybe...

* * *

(Oh boy! I told you I would do it and I did it! I made a long chapter for you guy's!)

Romano: Shit.

(Something wrong?)

Romano: Oh nothing. I just hate you.

Italy: Roma be nice!

(Thank you Italy.)

Romano: Shut up. What the hell is wrong with you?

(Sorry my little duckling's for the down chapter. It's sad I know. But umm yeah... Your see the next chapter soon! I'll start like now!)

Italy: See she was to busy making YouTube video's!

(Yeah... *Blushes* I just made an american one...)

Italy: Any way! Coin1996 Own's nothing!

(Right bye for now my ducklings! Also I love the Idea from '**Fred and George Weasley Twins' **I Love the Idea! Mistress Duck! I love it!)

Italy: Italy, Romano and Mistress Duck! OUT! XD


	9. Welcome Back

Romano sighed as he sat on the couch. It had been a month since Vicente Amador Carriedo was born. Romano? He couldn't bring himself to even be in the same room as the child. At the moment Spain was talking to Italy and Germany in the Kitchen. Spain had went as far as to sleeping in the baby's room. That's how bad it got. They never talked any more. If they do it was a 'Hi' Or 'Bye' Or 'Night.' Only one word was really ever said. Spain took the baby every were with him. He couldn't leave it with Romano.

Romano hid under the blanket on the couch as he watched the black screen of the TV. That's what it was like any more. Little talk's. No mood what so ever. No sex. Not even sleeping in the same bed. Romano was pushing Spain away. He was pushing him away because he was scared. If he got close to Spain then he would get close to the baby. Romano covered his face with the blanket and closed his eyes. Ever since the baby was born he couldn't touch it. Hold it. Say any thing to it. Or even look at it.

He no longer talked to Spain. Spain always had the baby with him. When he came into the room he had to make sure the baby was asleep in it's crib so it wouldn't start crying and make Romano have a brake down. At the second that's why Romano was hiding. The baby was crying and wouldn't stop. Its been like this for day's. Ever since the baby turned a mouth old. It just wouldn't stop crying. Day, night it didn't matter. It always cried. Romano couldn't take it. Not any more. He felt broken. Lost. Hurt. He had no one to run and cry too.

"Romano?" Italy asked softly. Romano moved the blanket away from his face and came face to face with his brother. Italy gave him a smile and Romano sat up a bit.

"What?" Romano asked softly. Italy sat up next to him and laughed lightly.

"Let's go back to Rome for a while. Were stay in our old house and just relax. Make thing's like they use to be!" Italy gave a bright smile and Romano looked down.

"I'm sorry Feli. I don't want to go to Rome." Romano said. Italy frowned and that's when Germany came in.

"Alright. Time for my plan." he stated. Romano looked up and Germany tossed him over his shoulder. Romano's eyes went wide and he looked back to see Italy look away with a frown.

"What the hell! Let me down! You son of a bitch!" Romano yelled. Germany took Romano into the baby's room and sat him on the ground. Romano turned back in time to see Spain shut the door. That's when the sound got to him. The baby was there. In the room. With him and Germany. Crying. Romano covered his ear's and shut his eyes. The baby was so loud. It's crying was almost bringing Romano to his knees. He couldn't take it any more. It hurt him to hear the baby cry. He wanted to make it stop. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted Spain back. He didn't want it. That baby was nothing to him!

Romano fell back and sat on the floor as the thought's entered his mind. He started to fear even his own mind. The thought's he got wore horrible. He thought he was a monster. He thought of something like that. To kill a baby. A one mouth old baby that only want's its mother? Romano felt sick. He was sick. He knew he was sick. His mind wasn't right. He wasn't right. Thinking about killing his own son? He's a monster. Romano sat on the floor looking between his legs to the white rug. He kept his ear's covered and his eyes went wide. He was a monster. The thought's. The thing's he dreamed. He was the worst person ever. This wasn't him. this was not Romano. He let this thing take him over. Before Romano wouldn't let any one or any thing touch him. He wouldn't let any thing get in his way. Were was that Romano at? He was gone. Romano was mad. Mad at himself. He let something win. He didn't want that. Romano slowly got to his feet and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to lose to this. He wasn't going to let this demon win. That's not Romano. That's not the Romano every one know's. Romano is a fighter. He would never hurt any child. Romano walked over slowly. He was going to win. He wouldn't let the darkness take him. Not away from what he worked for. He worked hard to have a kid. He went though to much to give in.

"Romano?" Germany asked. Romano stud at the end of the crib looking over the bar's down to the baby. Germany was ready. If Romano tried to hurt the baby. He was going to stop him. Romano just stared down at the baby and the baby looked up to him. Romano never noticed how much the baby looked like Spain. The dark skin, the dark tan it had, It had Romano's eyes though. Romano looked down and the baby looked up. They were almost talking with there eyes. Romano didn't move. The baby reached up slowly and Romano reached into the crib. The baby blinked and looked up. As if it knew what was going on. Romano touched it's hand and drew back right away. The baby didn't move. It felt like a spark was there. Romano tried again. He reached back and stopped just an inch away. He closed his eyes and moved a bit more. He took the baby's hand lightly and opened his eyes. The baby smiled and Romano felt it. It was an odd feeling but he felt the baby. Romano softly picked the baby up and held it softly in his arm's. The baby giggled and Romano let a small smile come to his face.

"He's my baby?" Romano asked. He looked down and bounced the baby in his arm's a bit. Tear's came to his eyes and he felt his heart thump. He felt it. He felt how much he loved the baby. He loved it with all his heart. He didn't want to let it go. Romano moved it and cuddled with it. The baby giggled a bit as Romano hugged it. He couldn't believe it. All that time he was scared and now he was here. Holding his son. His only child. his first born. Romano held the baby in his arm's again and smiled a bit more.

"Vicente. My son. My baby." Romano had tear's start running down his face. He couldn't help it. He fell in love. His son was every thing to him. Two arm's wrapped around Romano's waist and he looked back a bit to see Spain's smiling face.

"Welcome back Romano." Spain smiled. Romano turned around in Spain's arm's and looked down to his son.

"He's our son." Romano stated. Spain nodded and pulled back a bit. He wiped Romano's eyes and smiled.

"Yes. He's our son. Our pride and our Joy. He's our's." Spain stated. Romano nodded and looked up.

"I know. I feel so stupid. Why would I think that. I was so scared. I locked it all a way and now... I love him. So much. He came from me." Romano laughed lightly.

"Romano. He's a fighter just like you." Spain smiled. He moved Romano closer and kissed him. Romano kissed him right back. It had been such a long time since they kissed. That spark was there. That amazing spark that Romano use to crave every night. He never felt it for such a long time and it was back. It was like something had been added into the mix.

"Spain?" Romano asked softly. Spain looked at him a bit confused.

"Si?" Spain asked. Romano smirked and kissed Spain a bit rougher.

"I've missed you way to much you son of a bitch." Romano laughed lightly and Spain took the baby from Romano. He handed it off to Italy and wrapped his arm's around Romano's waist. He dipped Romano down and smirked.

"I love you so much Romano. Don't you ever forget that again." Spain smiled. Romano nodded and looked up.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me bitch." Romano stated. He put his arm's around Spain's neck and Spain pulled him into a kiss.

"Now that's the Romano that I love." Spain laughed. Romano smirked and kissed him again.

"What did we agree on again? Two?" Romano asked. Spain looked lost for a second then smiled.

"Two." Spain agreed. Romano was placed back on his feet and looked up to Spain.

"Let's wait a bit. Maybe three month's?" Romano asked. Spain nodded.

"I agree." Spain stated. They kissed once again and Italy looked to Germany.

"Three month's for what?" he asked. Germany looked at Italy and patted his head.

"You don't want to know Italy." Germany stated. Italy only smiled and went back to playing with the baby.

* * *

(Oh goodness. Ok guy's a second long chapter. I hope I didn't let you guy's down.)

Italy: Nope I'm happy!

Romano: I'm not.. I looked weak in this chapter.

(Romano you don't have to always be strong!)

Romano: What ever.

(Any way... Check out my YouTube guy's! Just look up Pinktiger19. It will come up with the same pic as my pic on here! That's my account!)

Italy: She love's you all!

(Yes I do!)

Romano: She own's nothing...

(Right! Mistress Duck out my little ducking's!)


	10. Wait? A second?

Vicente opened his mouth as Romano fed him a spoon full of Tomato's. For some odd reason the baby loved Tomato's. Romano wasn't sure how he got that taste. Romano chuckled as the baby took the spoon full into his mouth. The baby giggled and Romano chuckled. His son was just so cute. He never really cried much any more since he turned four month's old. He started to learn how to talk as well.

"Do you want more Vicente?" Romano asked. Vicente nodded and stretched out his arm.

"More! More! More mama!" Vicente shouted. Romano chuckled lightly and gave his son a second spoon full. Tomato juice was every were. Vicente decided at this point Romano was to clean and flung some tomato at him. Romano closed his eyes for a second and then looked back at his son shocked. Vicente laughed at this and Romano picked up a towel to wipe his face when Spain walked in.

"Romano. I'm off to work." Spain stated. Romano nodded and walked over to Spain he kissed him softly and then stepped back.

"Then leave. Your be late." Romano stated.

"Right." Spain smiled and kissed Romano's cheek. "Romano. My sweet little tomato. You taste like a tomato." Spain stated. Romano blushed and wiped his face with the towel.

"Well Vicente decided he wanted to feed mama." Romano stated. Spain smiled and licked some of the tomato off Romano's neck.

"Well he had the right Idea." Spain smiled and walked past Romano. Romano was bright red and Spain kissed his son's head. Vicente looked up and smiled to Spain.

"Bye bye!" he called out. Spain chuckled and ran his finger's though his son's silky curl dark brown hair.

"You be good for mama. Okay." Spain smiled and Vicente nodded. He giggled and Spain turned back around. He walked up to Romano and kissed his forehead. "I'll be home soon Romano." Spain smiled. Romano huffed and pulled Spain down by the collar. He kissed him roughly and smirked.

"You better come home soon. There's too much free time any more. I need something to do." Romano stated. Spain chuckled and Romano started to fix the collar of Spain's shirt. "Now get out of here you ass. Your be late." Romano said. Spain nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"Bye Roma!" Spain called. Romano rolled his eyes and looked out into the hall. He got a nice view seeing Spain's butt and smirked.

"Yeah bye. Also. Before you go." Romano leaned against the wall and Spain looked back.

"Si?" he asked. Romano chuckled softly and stepped half way in the kitchen.

"Nice ass." he stated and went back to the kitchen to feed Vicente. He could hear Spain laughing and sat back down. "Now then Vicente you still hungry?" he asked. Vicente nodded and Romano picked back up the spoon-feeding his son again.

"Mama! Mama! Food!" Vicente yelled out. Romano nodded and stated to feed Vicente more. The baby was a pit of nothing. Romano could feed it forever and it would never be full. That's why it was such a cute little chubby ball. Not fat. Just a cute little chubby ball. Romano sighed as he ran out of the food. He picked up Vicente and took him to the bath room. He started the bath water and took off his son's shirt. He was about to give his son a bath when the phone went off. Romano held his son on his hip and walked out into the hall. He walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Si?" Romano asked.

"Romano?" Romano blinked and nodded.

"Si." Romano stated.

"It's doctor Helfler." Romano nodded and bounced his son a bit.

"Yeah what is it?" Romano snapped.

"I was just calling to inform you you're going on your second baby." the doctor said. Romano almost dropped the phone.

"What? Already? Really?" Romano asked.

"Yes. Your test's came back and your pregnant." Romano felt tear's come to his eyes and he nodded.

"Alright thank you!" Romano smiled and the doctor chuckled.

"Your welcome." he stated and hung up. Romano set down the phone and looked to his son.

"A baby." he stated. His son's head tilted and Romano chuckled. "Papa's going to be very happy." Romano turned around and took his son back into the bathroom. "Now how about that bath?" he asked with a chuckle.

"SI!" his son called out. Romano could only smile to him. He couldn't wait to tell Spain the good new's. This time he was ready.

* * *

(So like sorry?)

Italy: Ve...

Romano: What are you Canadian?

(No. I'm American!)

Romano: That ex-planes a lot...

(... Well thanks!)

Italy: Ve! I can't wait for the next chapter!

(Yeah sorry for the wait! Happy thanksgiving every American! XD)

Romano: and a merry Christmas.

Italy: In less your Jewish. Happy Hanukkah!

(XD I'll update sooner! I swear!)

Italy: Coin1996 own's nothing!


	11. Baby Blues

Romano waited for Spain to come home. He couldn't help but be super excited to tell Spain about the baby. He had waited all day. At the moment his son was sleep soundly. Romano was sure to keep it down as he did some cleaning. He could hear the front door open and close. This time Romano wasn't scared. Him and Spain have tried. This is good new's. Very good new's. Romano took a breath and took a fast look out in the hall. Spain just took off his shoes and Romano ran out taking him into a hug. Spain hugged back happily. He didn't mind surprises from Romano. At least not one's like this.

"Well? How did today go?" Spain asked softly. Romano gave him a bright smile and hugged him again. Spain really didn't mind this Romano. It reminded him of the time before their baby was born when all he did was hung on Spain.

"It was an amazing day." Romano stated. Spain raised an eye brow and Romano stepped back. He gave Spain a smile and Spain knew something was up.

"Alright. An amazing day, happy Romano, I'm guessing we won the lottery?" Spain asked. Romano rolled his eyes and kissed Spain softly on the lip's.

"Nope. I think this is way better than money." Romano said with excitement in his voice. He gave Spain a knowing Smile and It his Spain.

"The doctor called?" he asked moving forward a bit. Romano nodded. "Are you?" Spain asked again. Romano nodded faster and Spain moved again just a step to Romano. "Were going to?" he asked. Romano nodded much faster and Spain was almost jumping for joy. He picked up Romano and hugged him spinning him around. Romano hugged him back and then Spain sat him down.

"I just got the call today. I can't wait. It will be amazing! Our next baby is on the way!" Romano called out. He was just so excited. Their son started to cry and Spain kissed Romano's nose.

"Wait here. I'm going to say hello. I'll be down with him." Spain said. Romano nodded.

"Alright." he stated softly. All he could do was stand there in the hall trying not to jump around. He was so excited. This time around he was ready for it. He wasn't going to let this one get him upset. He was now in Spain with his boyfriend and son. There family was growing. Romano would be lieing if he said he wasn't happy about having a second kid. But after this one there was to be no more. He wasn't going to let have Spain have more than two. He wanted both his kid's to be spoiled and loved just as much together. But it would be hard if Romano was knocked up every other month. Spain came down with their son and Romano smiled to them. He was just way to excited. It wasn't a big smile but it was one that showed he was happy about the baby. Spain walked up to him and Romano looked to his little boy.

"Guess what. you going to be having a baby sister or brother." Romano said. His son took a second and then puffed out his cheek's.

"No baby." he stated with a frown. Romano blinked and Spain looked shocked. "I baby. No baby." their son said again. Romano felt his heart drop and his smile fell. Spain looked to Romano and bounced his son on his hip a bit.

"Well... Rome. You can't always have what you want. Mama and Daddy are going to have another baby." Spain stated. Vicente did not look please.

"No baby." he stated. Romano stepped back. All the excitement he felt was crushed.

"But were going to have one." Spain said. Vicente shook his head and started to kick in his father's arm's. Spain set him down and Vicente stomped his foot.

"No no no! No baby! I baby!" he yelled and ran off. Romano felt tear's pool up in his eyes and Spain gave him a light hug wiping away his tear's.

"He'll get use to it Romano. I swear ok?" Spain asked. Romano nodded softly. He had hope that his son would warm up to having a sibling. After all Romano only want's the two to love each other like how he love's his brother. Romano hugged Spain back and Spain rubbed his back. "Don't worry ok?" Spain asked. Romano nodded.

"Alright." he stated as he pulled away. Spain smiled and kissed Romano's cheek.

"I'll talk to him. you go relax. You need it." Spain smiled and Romano nodded. He walked up to their room and laid down. He needed a nap. After the day he had. He really needed one. He knew Spain had every thing under control. Spain wasn't that stupid. Romano's eyes started to shut when he felt a push on his arm. He looked up to see Vicente there. He looked upset and Romano lifted up his arm.

"Mama's going to have a baby?" he asked softly. Romano nodded.

"Si." he said as he tried to stay awake.

"Will mama still love Vicente?" he asked. Romano nodded and gave his son a light smile.

"Si. I will always love you." he said softly. Vicente nodded and laid next to his mom. He closed his eyes and took a nap with him. Romano held him close and kissed his head before falling asleep himself. He really did need this nap.

* * *

(Alright! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been sick and had writer's block. It sucks.)

Italy: Bella should you be on here if your sick?

(Well no... But it's at night and mom doesn't know...)

Romano: Rebel! I like you!

Italy: Roma! No. Go to bed! And stay in bed! Drink lot's of water too!

(Fine. I'm off to bed. Good night my ducklings!)

Romano: Coin1996 doesn't own anything. But she is a rebel!


	12. The Ending

(Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!)

Italy: Ve... You forgot didn't you...

(Sorry! Please forgive me! I'm here to update! Sorry!)

Romano: Damn right you better be sorry!

(Well there is a lot going on... Christmas and all is coming up...)

Romano: Lame excuse! You lose five points!

(Points!)

Romano: SI! Now back to work!

(Hai!)

* * *

Romano woke up from the darkness he was brought into and looked up to see the face of his son. His son had a bright smile on his face and Romano closed his eyes in pain.

"Roma? You ok?" Spain asked as he walked into view. Romano nodded and looked up to see the pink blanket that Spain was holding.

"What is it?" Romano asked still half asleep. Spain smiled and helped Romano sit up. He helped his lover hold there baby and Romano smiled.

"It's a girl." Spain said. Romano yawned and looked down to his daughter. She looked a lot like him and even had that curl sticking out from her head. Romano laughed lightly. She had more hair then what his son had when he was born. That also enplanes all the heart burn he had.

"You caused me more heart burn then mu first did." Romano huffed. His daughter opened her eyes to show her bright green one's that were just like Spain's. Romano blinked and his daughter smiled. She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

"Well? What do you think? A second one and she's a looker." Spain smiled. Romano nodded and held his daughter close to his chest. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. She was much quieter then his son was. That made him feel better. Maybe there wont be so many sleepless night's with her around. Romano yawned again and Vicente climbed up next to Romano and sat next to him.

"Baby sister." he stated pointing to the baby. Romano nodded.

"Si baby sister." he stated.

"Tired mama." Vicente stated pointing to Romano. Romano nodded.

"Very tired mama." Romano stated closing his eyes.

"How about you take a nap. I'll take Felisa to the nursery." Spain smiled. Romano nodded and Spain took his daughter lightly. Romano closed his eyes and his son cuddled up next to him.

"Mama's not big no more." Vicente pointed out. Romano nodded.

"No because mama had a baby." Romano stated.

"Baby came from mama." Romano's son giggled and Romano smiled hugging his son.

"Come on Vicente let mama sleep." Spain stated. Vicente smiled and jumped off the bed.

"Night night mama." Vicente smiled. Romano closed his eyes and feel into a deep sleep. He was so tired after this. He worked so hard to have his daughter and now she's there.

~~~Later~~~

Spain smiled as he walked with Romano into there house. Romano would be lieing if he said he wasn't in pain but he didn't want his son to worry. He tried hard not to make the pain show but it was kind of hard. With Felisa she was a kicker and strong one at that. So after about five months of carrying her around in him and three of those month's she was bruising his ribs it took a toll on him. Spain helped Romano sit down on the bed and Romano sighed. It felt way better to be home.

"I'm going to put Felisa in her crib. you stay here and don't move." Spain stated as he walked out of the room. Romano rolled his eyes and his son looked up to him.

"Mama? Are you in pain?" he asked softly. Romano shook his head. He didn't want his son to worry.

"No. Mama is fine. I'll be back on my feet in a day or two." Romano smiled. Vicente nodded and climbed on the bed sitting next to his so called mother.

"Will daddy and mama still tell Vicente stories at night and tuck Vicente in?" his son asked. Romano nodded. He would never stop loving his son just because a second kid came into the picture.

"Mama will take good care of you. Just like before. You don't have to worry alright. If you would like you can sleep with mama and daddy tonight." Romano stated. Vicente smiled and gave a very fast nod.

"Si! Si! Vicente wants to sleep with mama and daddy!" he yelled out. Romano gave a light smile. He thought his son was just the cutest talking in third person. He was not to happy that soon the little one would have to be starting school. Its like he was just a baby. Still crying and couldn't talk and Romano wanted nothing to do with him. Romano ran his finger's though his son's thick dark brown hair and smiled.

"You look just like your father." Romano chuckled. Vicente smiled and nodded.

"Vicente does! Daddy and Vicente look alike!" Romano chuckled at his son. He not only go Spain's smile and look's he got his attitude as well.

"Right. Now how about you go get dressed." Romano said. His son nodded and took off out of the room and down the hall. Romano took a breath and got up changing him self. He was sick of wearing those over large cloths. He changed and cringed in pain for a second. He shouldn't be pushing it but he had to. He had to get better. Spain walked in and frowned at Romano moving around already.

"No. No. No. Sorry Romano. But no." Spain stated walking over to Romano and softly pulling him to the bed.

"What the hell?" Romano asked. Spain smiled and sat him down.

"No moving around till you heal and no changing your self. That's what I'm here for!" Spain smiled. Romano rolled his eyes and Spain helped him lay down. "Now let's get some sleep. Don't worry about Felisa. She's asleep and I'll get her tonight if she cry's. you need to just get better." Spain smiled and kissed Romano's lips softly. Romano smiled lightly and kissed Spain back locking his arms around the Spanish man's neck and deepening the kiss.

"Kid in the room~!" Vicente yelled. Romano pulled back and both him and Spain looked to there son.

"Why are you not in bed?" Spain asked. Romano pulled back away from Spain and looked up to him like a kicked puppy.

"Well.. I felt like I needed a baby to sleep with since mine is across the hall now. So Vicente will be with us tonight." Romano stated. Spain sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Only tonight." Spain stated. He was more of a parent then Romano when it came to setting rules which was a shock to every one. Vicente ran over and Spain picked him up setting him on the bed.

"Bed!" Vicente yelled out. Romano nodded and Spain helped Romano lay back. Romano growled in pain but shut up when his son gave him a hurt look.

"There. Now time to go to sleep." Spain smiled. Romano glared at him.

"Fuck you Antonio." Romano hissed.

"Mama?" Vicente asked sitting next to his so called mom.

"Yeah?" Romano asked looking to his son.

"What does fuck mean?" Vicente asked. The room fell quite for a second and Romano started to crack up. He was laughing so hard he was crying from the pain. Spain looked at his son and frowned.

"That's not a kind word to say." he stated. Vicente blinked and looked to Romano.

"But mama said it." Vicente said.

"But mama wasn't good. He was being bad by telling daddy that. Right mama?" Spain asked. Romano was still laughing.

"I can't believe he said it!" Romano cried. Spain sighed and looked to Romano.

"Roma! Stop before you hurt yourself." Spain yelled. Romano took a breath and tried to stop. He was in so much pain.

"Right. Sorry." Romano huffed out. Spain nodded and walked over to his side of the bed. He changed and sat down.

"Now time for bed before you hurt mama again." Spain gave a bright smile and Romano sighed.

"Sleep." he sighed out. Just then the baby started to cry and Spain sat back up.

"Well no sleep for me." he stated getting up. Vicente crawled over to his mom and laid next to him curling up to him.

"Well have fun~ Dear." Romano smirked. Spain sighed and went to work. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad.

The end.

* * *

(So I hope you all liked it!)

Romano: Sucked.

(Hey I worked hard!)

Romano: No you forgot about it and left every one waiting for the end.

(Dang you Romano...)

Italy: Ve~ I liked it!

(Thank you Ita-chan!)

Italy: Your welcome! Coin1996 doesn't own us or heatlia!

(If I did~ There would be ships! Long hard ships!)

Romano: So wrong.

(So one last time my follower's. Mistress duck! OUT!)

Romano: Bye.

Italy: Hasta la Pasta!


End file.
